Auslly's big day
by theausllydoctor
Summary: Austin and Ally finally get married after all these years. Fluffy one shot. Hope y'all like it!


**ALLY:**

My name is Ally Dawson. My fiancé, Austin Moon, and I have known each other for seven years. To say the least, it's been a rollercoaster ride. I'll tell you our story. Don't worry, it's not long.

It all started seven years ago when we were fifteen years old in my father Lester's music store, Sonic Boom. Austin was playing drums with corn dogs while his rather peculiar ginger haired friend Dez Wade was recording him. I had asked him,

"Did you not see the _please do not play the drums_ sign?"

He simply replied,

"It's OK. I'm an awesome drummer."

Later, I was in my personal practice room singing a rough cut of _Double Take_ , a song that I was working on. Austin was eavesdropping and interrupted me. After giving me a suggestion on how to make the song better, he cribbed it and performed it on the internet and made it go viral. At first, I was very mad at him. But I even realized how much we needed each other- he had tremendous singing talent but struggled with writing songs and at the time, I had very bad stage fright and couldn't perform, so I forgave him. From that day forward, him, me, Dez and my plucky, flamboyant best friend Trish De La Rosa, who had quite a reputation for constantly being dismissed from jobs, all started to hang out together.

A year later, when my mother Penny returned from Africa and released a book and had a party in spite of it, Austin helped me overcome my stage fright by performing a duet of a song we wrote called " _You can come to me_ ". Not long after that, we shared a kiss and admitted we had feelings for each other. We briefly dated after that. But after a few weeks, we realized that our relationship was starting affect the way we wrote our music in a very negative way, never mind the fact that we could barely talk to each other without feeling like idiots. So we broke up and remained friends and partners.

But a year later, we got back together at our junior prom. Later that same year, we were both nominated against each other for Worldwide Music Awards. But Jimmy Starr, the head of Austin's record label Starr Records, told Austin that no one could know we were dating. But Austin selflessly chose me over his recording career, and he was banned for a while from performing, while my own career started to soar. With the help of Dez and Trish, we also eventually remodeled Sonic Boom into our very own music factory, where we taught young children everything there was to know about the music industry. But Jimmy eventually lifted Austin's performing ban and he made a huge comeback and restored his career, and Austin and I weren't just singers- we were models, I had my own fashion, makeup and perfume line, Austin was a producer of _America's Top Talent_ , one of the most successful TV shows in Miami, and we had Moon Records, a record company that Jimmy gave Austin as a wedding present, and as a result of our success, Austin and I are very wealthy.

Which reminds me, Austin proposed to me six months ago after singing The National Anthem at the Miami Marlins game, and our wedding day is today! Our wedding is going to be at Renaissance at the gables, Jimmy is going to be the officiant, my bridesmaids are Trish (my maid of honor, duh!), Jimmy's daughter and the last girl my fiancé dated before me, Kira Starr, Piper Lainfield, the last girl Austin dated before me the second time and Piper's younger twin sister and Dez's girlfriend Carrie Lainfield. Austin's best men are Dez (obviously), Trish's boyfriend Jace Dillon, Gavin Young, a country singer and the last guy I dated before Austin and Elliot Summer, my former camp crush and my close friend. Right now, I'm in the clubhouse with the girls, getting ready for my big day. Piper has just finished doing my hair in a half bun, half down style (Piper is a hairdresser for a living and she's great at it. She can do anything with hair- haircuts, coloring, styling, updos- you name it. When she graduated from beauty school, Austin and I gave her her own successful salon, _Piper does hair_. In fact, it's not just hair Piper does, she does nails and makeup, too), Carrie puts my veil and on, Kira did my makeup earlier and Trish hands me my flowers, a bouquet of white lilies and white and pink roses and baby's breath, and hands the other bridesmaids a smaller bouquet of pink roses and baby's breath.

Piper sighs in awe, obviously pleased with her work. Kira's face lights up in epiphany.

"Oh, Ally, I almost forgot-"

she says to me. She picks up a small box with white wrapping paper and a gold bow.

"It's a present from my dad and me. It's something you can wear on your wedding day."

I ask,

"Aww, thanks, Kira. What is it?"

Kira smiles.

"Open it and see, silly!"

I gently untie the ribbon. I lift the top of the box off and I gasp to find a gorgeous silver diamond tiara.

"Oh my word, it's beautiful!"

Kira lifts it out of the box and puts it on my head.

"There. You look beautiful, Ally."

I smile.

"Thank you so much, Kira."

I hug her tightly. I stand up. My wedding outfit consists of a white strapless ball gown wedding dress with bejeweling on the bodice, white pumps and a silver diamond pendant. The bridesmaid's dresses are strapless light blue chiffon ankle-long dresses. Trish is wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ally, you look…. beautiful."

Carrie is actually crying and Piper puts her arm around her, obviously consoling her.

"I'm crying because you look so beautiful, Ally!"

Carrie sobs.

Piper says,

"She does that at every wedding we go to."

Kira says,

"I've never seen such a gorgeous bride in my life. You and Austin are going to be really happy together."

I say,

"Thank you, girls, for being my bridesmaids."

I hug each of them tightly. I then hear a knock at the door. It's our wedding photographer. He says,

"I already got pictures the groom and the best men, I'd like to get a couple of photos of the bride and the bridesmaids."

I say,

"Sure."

We go outside into the gorgeous Miami sun and the photographer gets a photo of us. We go back inside and the DJ announces the court, Trish and Jace, Dez and Carrie, Piper and Gavin and Kira and Elliot, and I hear gorgeous organ wedding music play. I see my mother and father walk in. My mom is wearing a yellow sleeveless tea-long dress, yellow pumps, gold ball post earrings and a gold statement necklace and her brown hair is wavy and blown out, and my dad is wearing a black blazer, a white dress shirt, a navy blue vest with a matching tie, with a pink rose corsage and white baby's breath, black slacks and black dress shoes. I hug them tightly.

My mom smiles.

"Ally, you look absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe you're getting married. I just gave birth to you, I swear, and now, you and Austin are getting married!"

"Thanks, Mom."

My dad is wiping a tear from his eye.

"Dad, are you crying?"

"Yeah, because my little princess is getting married today."

I hug my dad. My mom goes back out and my dad links my arm. The organ player plays Here comes the bride and Dad and I are walking down the aisle. I see my handsome fiancé, Jimmy, the best men and the bridesmaids, as well as all of Austin's and my family and friends are staring and smiling. Austin's and Jimmy's tuxedos are coordinating, being the classic wedding tuxedo with a pink rose corsage and white baby's breath.

The best men are wearing the same suit, except the bow ties are light blue. My dad kisses my cheek and sits beside my mom, despite them no longer being married. I hand my mom my flowers and I step onto the platform.

Jimmy says,

"Please join hands."

Austin and I join hands and stare into each other's eyes.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Austin Monica Moon and Allison Willow Dawson."

He gives a ten minute speech about what love and marriage mean, and he turns to Austin.

"Austin Monica Moon, do you take Ally to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Austin smiles at me.

"I do. Ally, ever since I met you, I've had nothing but love for you. I promise to love you and stand by you now and even during the end of time."

He turns to me.

"Ally, do you take Austin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I say,

"I do. Austin, you were the person I was waiting for my whole life. I promise to love you and stand by you now and even during the end of time."

Jimmy takes out the rings, mine being a silver diamond princess cut and Austin's being a simple silver one. He closes the bible.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

We suck each other into a passionate kiss and walk down the aisle as the organ player plays the Mendelssohn wedding march. I see my mother-in-law, Mimi, start crying and my father-in-law Mike puts his arm around her. Not surprisingly, Dez starts to cry, too. That Dez. He is a sap and loves romance.

The wedding photographer gets photos of the whole bridal party, as well as a photo of Austin and I kissing, us with my parents, his parents, our mothers/in-law and our fathers/in law. The wedding reception goes very well, and after the wedding, he carries me bridal style to the limo so we can go to our honeymoon at Disneyland Paris.

We kiss, and I say,

"I love you, Austin Moon."

He says,

"I love you more, Ally Dawson-Moon."

We say in unison,

"Now to forever,"

and kiss very passionately. I decided to keep my last name and take Austin's last name and put a hyphen between it.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Happy new year everybody! I can't believe it's almost 2016 already. I literally blinked.**


End file.
